


Leaving

by akamine_chan



Category: Whiskey Echo
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rollie slouches back in the chair, adjusts his hat and lights another cigarette, squinting in the sunlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malnpudl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/gifts), [zabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/gifts).



> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets.
> 
> Notes: This is for Zabira and Malnpudl, whose love of Rollie knows no bounds. This is unbeated, so it might be terrible. So if you see any mistakes, let me know. If it sucks, let me know that, as well.
> 
> Prompt: knob

Rollie slouches back in the chair, adjusts his hat and lights another cigarette, squinting in the sunlight. The compound is strangely still and quiet, now that the shooting is over. He looks at his hand, at the spatter of drying blood and sighs. That's the problem with Africa. Things have a tendency to go to hell in the blink of an eye.

He wonders if there was any way to foresee this, the blood and the killing. He _knows_ there's no way to stop it; all he can do is try to keep his people out of harm's way and clean up the mess after everything is said and done. Damage control. He's pretty good at that, after all this time.

He doesn't want to pull the team and scrap the mission, but there's really no choice. He can't—won't—risk the lives of the people here, or his team members. _His_ team.

He knows Jenna is going to argue with him about it. She's not going to want them to leave. She's very young and sees things differently. Her idealism hasn't been blunted and worn away by senseless violence and the despair of realizing that there will _never_ be enough food, enough medicine, enough help.

He wants a beer to smother the fear and anger that's tightly coiled in his gut.

Rollie scratches at his knee and turns the knob on the radio. "Loki, this is Whiskey Echo, do you copy?"

-fin-


End file.
